


Dead Certain

by Unfeathered



Series: Never Lost at Love [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Lust, M/M, Mild Kink, One-Sided Attraction, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Lindsey will always keep coming back for more
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Lindsey McDonald (AtS)
Series: Never Lost at Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721014
Kudos: 3





	Dead Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/103175.html) on 23 May 2008
> 
> Written for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/101934.html). [chatona](https://chatona.livejournal.com/) requested _5 minutes after Never Lost at Love_.

Angel's spunk is cold and bitter and dead. Lindsey swallows as much of it as he can and the rest of it dribbles down his chin, because Angel's hands are still clutched in his hair, holding him in. Lindsey's own hands scrabble at the backs of Angel's thighs, but he doesn't try to pull away from that grip, because he'll take being held by Angel in any way he can get it.

When Angel finally lets him go, though, Lindsey staggers to his feet, glaring and ostentatiously wiping his mouth on his sleeve, because however much he gives away when he's on his knees, he's damned if he's going to give Angel the satisfaction of showing it after the fact.

"Was it good for you?" he spits – and reels back at Angel's cold, thin-lipped smile.

"Oh yes, very good," Angel murmurs, glancing down as he zips himself up, then back up at Lindsey with a mockingly raised eyebrow. "Still here, Lindsey?"

"I'm going," Lindsey announces, seething.

"You'll be back." Angel's voice is cool and certain.

And as much as he hates Angel and his coldness and his certainty, he knows he knows he's right. He'll be back. That's for certain.


End file.
